This invention relates to a medical device that allows access to the inside of the body by xe2x80x9cprying openxe2x80x9d an existing or created opening in a body.
Medical devices for retracting tissue are generally referred to as retractors or specula. A retractor typically is used to draw aside the edges of a wound or opening (e.g., to separate and hold open the rib cage of a patient) or to hold back structures adjacent an operative field. A speculum typically is used to enlarge the opening of any canal or cavity (e.g., the vagina or the rectum) to facilitate inspection of the interior of the canal or cavity.
Typically, levers or handles of retractors and specula are disposed in the line of sight of the body cavity in which the device is inserted thus interfering with an operator""s (e.g., a physician""s) ability to examine and view the cavity and to properly place medical instruments into the cavity.
Retractors and specula also typically limit or prevent tactile access. That is, an operator typically cannot insert a hand or a finger into the body opening being held or forced open by the device.
Retractors and specula are typically made of steel, causing discomfort to the patient. Improper sterilization and repeated use of these instruments also increases the risk of infection.
This invention relates to a medical retractor/speculum device for vaginal or other applications that allows access to the inside of the body by xe2x80x9cprying openxe2x80x9d an existing or created opening in a body. The device has scissors-like handles to allow an operator to open or close the device with one hand. In one embodiment of the invention, the device has a locking mechanism to allow the device to stay closed, open, or partially open, as placed by the operator with one hand.
In one embodiment of the invention, a medical device for retracting a body opening comprises a substantially transparent head coupled to a handle. The head comprises a first head half and a second head half which together define a substantially conical surface including a gap when the first head half and second head half are joined. The handle is coupled to the wider base of the head and comprises two handle portions that can be joined at a common hinge or pivot point. The handle portions can be manipulated like the handles of a pair of scissors. Actuation of the handle by bringing the handle portions together causes angular motion of the first head half and the second head half relative to a longitudinal axis of the head, exerting a retraction force on the body opening, thereby enlarging the body opening. Actuation also enlarges the gap in the head so as to provide the operator with an area of access to the inside of the body opening through the gap.
The increase in the size of the gap upon actuation of the handle allows the operator to insert at least a finger, and preferably most of the hand up to the knuckles, into the segment of the head which extends outside of the body opening. This allows the operator the ability to touch the inside of the body opening being retracted and to identify structure(s) within the body opening. As the handle portions can be manipulated with a single hand, the other hand of the operator is free to examine the patient.
In some embodiments of the invention, a longitudinal axis of the handle is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the head, and the handle is disposed out of the line of sight of the body cavity. Also, the retractor/speculum device can be configured to include a light source or to receive one or more light-transmitting fibers or cables. The light will illuminate at least the substantially transparent head of the device to provide illumination of the retracted area. The device of the invention allows transvaginal surgical procedures to proceed more quickly and safely than when other known devices are used. One-hand operation of the device is possible, in accordance with the invention.
The foregoing and other objects, aspects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description and from the claims.